User blog:The beautiful story teller/Sunk Ship
Sunk Ship By The beautiful story teller Note: This in NO WAY is making fun of shippers. This is just how the characters are. Chapter 1 “And… there coming.” Ali said to her crew. The enemy ship was nearing hers. “Fire the cupcakes.” Ruth was on that enemy ship. “But…but… do we really have to use the cupcakes? I mean-” “FIRE THE CUPCAKES!” She yelled. Now, I’m sure you want to know what the heck’s going on. Let’s start from the beginning… “One for Jessica, one for Natalie, one Brook, and one for Sophie!” Ali handed her ship crew purple bandanas. The warm tropical breeze felt good on the island they were standing on. “Ok, listen up. Our leader has given us access to strange video files. We will hereon call it ‘iCarly’. Got that?” Everyone nodded their heads. “You have all seen the interactions between those two characters –Sam and Freddie- right?” One again, everyone nodded. Ali continued. “We all just saw that one new video file where they kissed on the fire escape. I’ve decided that every time we see something between them, we celebrate. On boat.” Ali got strange looks from her friends. “Umm, so, were like…pirates? But cool pirates?” Brook asked. “Exactly. And we need a name for them. We just can’t keep on saying ‘Sam and Freddie’. How ‘bout…” “Seddie?” Sophie suggested. “Perfect.” “It’s obvious that this ‘Creddie’ is going to happen. Did you guys see how many times Freddie said that he liked Carly?” “Yes mam!” Ruth’s crew shouted. “Let’s make sure that no one disagrees with us. We’re settin’ sail!” Cheers filled the air. Veronica, Maddie, Vixen, and Wendy got on the boat. Jake trailed behind. “Wait a minute, Jake. As the only boy on the boat, I expect that you protect me. NO. MATTER. WHAT. Right?” Ruth stared right into his eyes. “Right.” He said sheepishly. The maroon painted boat started to sail in the water. “♪ Seddie is what we ship, don’t you agree? You’re missing a lot if you don’t hehehehe! ♪” The Purple boat was far out now with the crew singing their silly chant every time something Seddie came up on their magic feed. Their ‘magic feed’ was a box that delivered iCarly every day. The Maroon boat also had one. “Oh look! Another boat! Let’s say hi.” Natalie said. Ali steered the boat in the other boat’s direction. “There watching iCarly, too!” Jessica said. Everyone waved hello. “What in the-?!” Ruth glared at the purple menace that was approaching. Soon enough, the two were side by side. “Hey! I’m Ali!”Ali said nicely. “Ruth.” Ruth scoffed. “Why is your boat purple? Everyone knows that the official Creddie color is maroon.” “Umm…” Ali started. “Unless…You don’t ship Creddie.” Ruth folded her arms and looked at Ali’s crew. “No! We ship Seddie!” “…Get the grenades.” Ruth told Veronica and Jake. “Huh?” Ali said, dumbfounded. “You don’t ship Creddie, you don’t belong here.” And then some grenades landed on the Purple boat. Category:Blog posts